


The last night

by Akashita



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Canon until proven wrong, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon Accepted, Hidden Relationship, Kinky sex, Maiev is a softy, Multichapter, Peaches - Freeform, Please Review, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, So is Illidan, Sorry Not Sorry, illiev, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashita/pseuds/Akashita
Summary: Small traces of their last night together in a tiny room in Dalaran, where they settled their improvised home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Blizzard Entertainment, what I do to them is my own fault. 
> 
> Note 1: Excuse any grammar mistake, I've checked but English remains my second language xD
> 
> Note 2: This fic is dedicated to The_Rose, she encouraged me to publish it to "feed the tag" but I know she loved it ^_^. She's a constant support in my writing and my messy life and I can't thank her enough for that. This fic is my gift to her, because we need them doing things that involves sheets and not glaives.

His big hands pushed the door violently, making the slamming resound through the stairs and make the walls shatter. When he turned to look at her the chest plate and helmet where gone, her gloves landed on a table as his glaives accompanied hers beside the entrance. 

All the sounds filling his ears, her breathing, the clashing of metal. He was consumed by lust only using his predatory instincts to find her, his sight obscured with desire, his mouth thirsty for her. He ditched his trousers in a quick move and approached her like a hurricane being pushed while bending in the bed taking off hers. She didn't have time to take the boots off, he let her trousers at her knees and pushed her torso towards the bed. Then he knelt, his nose smelling her, his tongue checking how gloriously wet she was for him and his hand grabbing how ready he was for her. 

He let a finger caress between her folds and heard the delightful moans muffled against the mattress. This time she was specially vocal and even though that was something that busted his desire he didn't want them to be interrupted and so he stood, teasing her with his dick, trying out how loud she could be before deliberately pushing her head against the mattress until she stopped. He wanted her to know she would be safe so he did it again just to see how she didn't offer any resistance this time. He didn't simply tease her this time, the head of his dick buried decidedly inside her, covering the tip with her wetness and spreading it all along his shaft when he was out. 

He rejoiced on the musky scent coming from her, her beautiful cunt all exposed and ready for him, so tempting. Illidan licked his lips because he knew what he wanted to do first.  
Falling on his knees again he lapped between her folds wantonly, hands grabbing her hips to keep her in place enjoying how she bulked for more friction, desperate. He was torn between finishing her then and there or going for the full ride. His tongue never ceased on its ministrations when he heard her voice breaking.

" Plea...se... I...want...you" Maiev panted burying her face on the pillow herself, containing the impulse to cry out.

Illidan stood in a blink and before she could register his lips missing, his dick was filling her fully. His hands travelled from her ass to her neck, delighted by the softness of her skin, capturing the curvature of her back arching at his touch, sighing. He desired her with all his being, he wanted her to remember that night for as long as she lived, he needed to make her wet in time for her to touch herself thinking about them remembering how good it was. And he would too, if he ever survived.

Illidan looked briefly around, the familiar room where they always met after the long nights being apart, the only place they could be themselves. For a moment he realised how welcoming it felt, how soothing the angles of the walls reflecting their shadows in the dim nocturnal night or the decoration made him feel strangely secured. He felt it in her too, her walls crumbling down the moment the door was closed, how she openly seek his touch at night, after they made love countless times, tangled in between those sheets, sharing their secrets, laughing or just kissing until the sun rose again and they slept tightly close.

Without noticing he was resting over Maiev's back, kissing her neck, nibbling at her earlobe and thrusting painfully slow. He knew how close she was and how she loved what he was doing to her and still couldn't contain himself for teasing her more just to hear the words spilling from her lips, those words only a lover could say. He loved it, he loved her and he couldn't contain a rush when the realisation of her knowing how he felt crossed his memory. He thrust harder but remained the pace, savouring the sweat on her skin, feeling her muscles tense and release beneath him, around him.

And as uncertainty overtook him, his hips settled a deep rhythm, his thrusts deeper than ever, his teeth burying on her neck and Maiev's body contouring, crying out his name as he tensed and spasmed inside her, together, as it has to be.

They rode their desire until her legs gave in and her belly touched the bed. Illidan kissed her deeply, leaving the sacred place between her legs that became his home and lay her on the bed, laying by her side.

He covered her body with a thin sheet, the same sheet they always slept in. Her lidded eyes looked intentionally at him with a smile, lips already parted waiting for their ritual to begin. She was exhausted but content, her breathing slowed while he observed how her eyes closed, the smile never faded away. For tonight he just wanted to feel her body resting beside his and that would be an image he would remember forever.


	2. After midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing better than capturing blissful moments on your lover's dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: Sorry for any typo, English is not my first language.
> 
> Note 2: As I previously said this fic is dedicated to The_Rose, because she inspires me every day.
> 
> Please read&review, you'd make me very happy.

Illidan shifted slightly, trying to adjust her head on his arm without waking her up. Maiev fell asleep hours ago after a brief conversation in which she smiled more than verbally intervene. He wouldn't get tired of those moments if he could, their naked bodies barely covered by the sheets, the inevitable goosebumps when their kisses lingered for minutes to end, the shivers down his spine when she whispered his name when her mind could think no more.

For days Illidan's mind has pondered the possibilities of finding a quicker way to get to her, of escaping his responsibilities and hide between those walls hoping no one could find him for the rest of his life. But anonymity wasn't a gift they enjoyed and leaving their part on the great war was uncalled for, specially with the life of millions on their hands.   
She moved in his arms again, her hands fighting with the fabric to touch him, to feel he was still as present as when she was awake. He pushed the sheet aside and rested her palm on his chest, right above his heart. Seconds away her body relaxed and a soft smile played on her lips, a smile he had lived to see without knowing how much he needed it, a warmth he could expect her to teach him.

But if there's something these past months has taught him is how much he needed the simple life he never thought he wanted, how much Maiev had impacted his life in a completely new way. Their natural roles forgotten inside that room, the Betrayer and his Warden were gone as the door closed, and underneath the layer of pain and hatred the pure essence of their original beings remained and only Maiev and Illidan lived there for as long as war would allow them.

The breaches were broken inside him, he knew he could never be the same again and the soft caress of her finger on his chest told him she wouldn't either. How did they manage to take that step? What moved them to settle that place as a home? He still remembers how her hands shook when they kissed for the first time, how her eyes couldn't contain the surprise and his voice trembled when he said they should find a place. He knew then, after that first kiss, that it wasn't going to be enough, that he wouldn't settle for anything less than everything. She followed him then as she did tonight, silent, nervous, he grabbed her hand going up the stairs to the top of the tower where their room was placed and never let go until she felt confident enough with him and her own feelings. That first night she bared her soul to him and he wished he was ready for what it had to come.

Each time their time wrapped in that room felt like the first and the last, a strange sense of finality and a hope for the time to stop and grant them with hours in which the clock didn't run. His index travelled up her neck to her chin, a favourite part to bite and so he did. She moaned even in dreams and he felt the urge to wake her and make love to her again, to bury himself so deep he'd never let go. Her lips found the tip of his finger, was there really a time in which she was disgusted by the mere sight of him? He would lie if he'd say he didn't feel disgusted himself, as anyone else. What made her love him then? He couldn't evade the pain when thinking about how much pain he had inflicted on her, how many lives he took from her sisters and allies, how he let her all alone. 

A soft humming sound took him out of his train of thought accompanied by a pair of lips pressed lightly against his.

" I can hear you thinking " her raspy voice broke the silence like a knife. " Come back to me..." Her body curved until she was facing him, her legs already making him her captive " worries can't take you away in here ".

" I was wondering... How..." He couldn't finish, her lips pressed insistently against his, she kissed him slowly hoping his question would be answered then. " Did you forgive me?".

" Never" clear and sound, he hoped her heart remained untouched to the horrors he inflicted "but you are so much more to me now... I can't look any other way anymore" her rough hands holding his face so close" I don't want to."  The feeling of something new invading his senses, an old kiss with a new light" You are what I want".

The raft of skin against the sheets and the sudden cold by her side. Maiev felt his lips kiss her core, his tongue caressing between her folds, so slow and deliberately light she felt herself getting wetter with every inch he moved. She looked down, a breathtaking sight displayed before her eyes, Illidan caressed her legs over his shoulders and she couldn't stop herself from grabbing his horns and go down his scalp. She felt the love transpiring from his every move, his delighted face when he looked at her and sucked at her nub, leaving her breathless. Did anyone ever loved her like he did? She knew the answer while she grabbed his face and rolled her hips on his mouth, catching the sight of surprise and desire, when his hands grabbed her by the ass and pushed herself to him more eagerly, when he opened his mouth to take her fully.

The animalistic sound that escaped her lips only encouraged him to continue his ministrations, to kiss her more deeply, to caress her more firmly.

" I still...can't believe...this" she barely managed to say, the air leaving her lungs painfully. 

Illidan stopped, his finger still caressing the delicate skin of her inner thighs, his mouth deliciously wet as he licked his lips, a lustful act that made her womb ache.  
He rested on his knees extending a hand she took and they were both standing beside the bed. He kissed her, Maiev tasted herself on his lips, the bitter sweet fragrance of her sex invading her nostrils. Illidan turned her facing the full body mirror that rested beside the wardrobe, an old piece of furniture they never got to use. 

She looked at themselves in the mirror then, his hands got her breasts, squeezing them,pressing them together making her moan to then rest on her hip and the small of her back, bending her slightly so she could feel him at her entrance. Her hands rested on the wall at both sides of the mirror and catch her own delightful expression when Illidan started pushing himself inside her. She felt her knees already giving in at the contact, the overwhelming feeling of being filled by him, of being one with him. Illidan gasped, she could see him struggling to contain himself from finishing off being as close as she was. 

Maiev held her breath, their reflection so beautiful to her eyes, so unbelievably sexy it took her a moment to realise Illidan was bending over her, his vision focused on her, his hands going up and down her breast, nipping her nipples, massaging them.

" Look at us " he said softly against her ear " loving each other ". He slightly thrust, Maiev bulked to feel him filling her completely this time. Illidan was breathless when he touched her hilt, rosy parted lips and starlight eyes looking back at him "You're so beautiful, love."

" Make love to me" she said as he kissed her neck and recoiled to push inside her once again " love me...".

" I adore you " .

Illidan settled a slow pace that made his mind go blank. All that mattered was looking at him through a mirror, every sound or touch was sealed like fire in his mind and his arms enclosed around her waist when she pushed them to a standing position, her back arched in an impossible way, welcoming every inch of him. Her walls tightened around him, Maiev grabbed his neck with her arm and kissed them deeply, he could still see their reflection, how her breasts bounced and she held his hand when she fell against his chest and the deepest cry resounded inside him, when he could let himself go with her. He wished he knew how to stop time and capture them in pure ecstasy, to always feel her embracing him, to always being buried deep inside.

The moment passed, always so brief, always so cruel when it left them unable to function. Maiev was falling, still drifting from her orgasm and he grabbed her, moving them both back to bed. It pained him to feel himself already softening inside her for he wanted to keep loving her all night long but Maiev was already humming in his arms as she was falling asleep again, their hands held while she rested in between his arms, his sweaty chest still pressed tightly against her back. 

" I... love you " she mumbled against his arm, tense. She never pronounced those words, he was denied breaking the spell with sentiment. But it was too late since the moment their lips touched for the first time.

Her warm body relaxed ad he buried his nose in the messy hair, going back to where it all started just minutes ago. Before he knew she was fully asleep he let himself sin once more  whispering "I love you". She relaxed against him and he let her take him to her dreams.


End file.
